Kingdom Hearts Light within Darkness The other side
by Pimsan
Summary: History... a row of decisions. What if Kuran has decided to take one different decision? Alternative story to Light Within Darkness. If you want to know Kuran's past, please read my partner story, Light within Darkness, this story is contact to Mirrored Heart.


Hibiki Tachibana and Chris Yukine respectively the owner of Gungnir and Ichival Relics are on an advanced train as they were guarding the transportation of an important object, the Solomon Cane. Both of the girls have a serious look on their face as they notice the surrounding in case of an ambush.

"Master. Right now there is nothing out if normal at all." Hibiki said through her communication which connected to the newly 2nd Division HQ.

" _Very well, keep up your guard. With the technology that still unknown to us like the Cane, it is almost guarantee someone will aim for it."_ Genjuro Kazanari said with serious tone.

"Hai!" Hibiki respond with much vigor while Chris have a thoughtful expression. "What's wrong, Chris-chan?" Hibiki asked as she noticed her friend nervous look.

"I-it's nothing." Chris answered, looking away.

"I'm here for you, you know?" Hibiki said softly which surprised the girl "Beside it okay to rely on everyone. We gladly share the burden with you."

"Yeah… I guess so. But, we can't let relics like these falling to the wrong hands." Chris answered with resolved.

"That's the spirit!" Hibiki cheered.

BOOM! CRACK! But suddenly, a small explosion happen while the train is shaken violently but the girls manage to hold on to the handle for the passenger to regain their balance while they have an alarming look on their face and rush to the other carriage of the trains as they come across a man in his 30 with white hair in a professor cloths, along with one of their co-worker, Aoi Tomosato.

"Is everyone alright?" Hibiki asked with concern while Aoi pick herself up.

"We're fine. But the Noises are surrounding us already." Chris said, looking from the all the windows. There are air board Noises around the train while another one constantly dropping other Noises that can't fly down to the train.

"Yes. Yes. You detect something moving fast in the group of Noises?" Aoi asked through her communicator. While all of them are moving through the trains parts and right now running to the part that connect each trains is also kind of hard since it was raining.

"As you all know, the Lunar Attack 3 months ago shake the world, it was also why the Sakurai's theory was disclosed. While most of it is still a mystery, if we can uncover the secret hidden in this ancient technology, the Solomon Cana, we might find a new way to fight against the global threat that is the Noises." Ver said through the storm as they reach to the next train carriage while Yukine come to a stop with a stern expression.

"That thing? You can't harness its power so easily. It's not like i have the right to talk though, considering what i did in the past." Chris said with a guilty expression, while Hibiki look at her with concern.

"Chris-chan…" She Whispered as Hibiki quickly grab her hand much to the Ichival's user's embarrassment.

"Y...yo….you! What are doing?" She sputtered with a blush.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be okay!" Hibiki said with conviction.

"Geez. You really are hopeless." Chris said as she looks sideway.

But at that moment they heard footsteps on the top of the train.

"What that sound? Footstep?" Aoi said, as everyone look up and heard a male voice.

"Damn it! Those things are more annoying than Heartless!"

"Did it say Heartless!?" Chris said surprise.

"And that voice…!" Hibiki recognized that voice. As the Noises step through right at the roof of the train. This made the doctor fall down in fear while Aoi try to shoot it with a gun. But the bullets did little damages.

The Symphogear user nodded to each other and start to singing. As light engulf the two donned into symphogear, they burst through the roof and low and behold the girls saw Kuran Yuma looking at them.

"Chris? Hibiki?" Kuran asked, jumping backwards to the girls as a Noise try to hit him.

"It is you, Kuran-kun!" Hibiki said, happy to see him. "It's good to see you again!"

"You really took a bad time to visit us. You know!" Chris said, taking out her signatures crossbows and start shooting towards the hordes of Noises.

"It's not like i did on purpose. An accident happened and before i know it, i was standing here! Been attack by those jelly things! " He explain. As Hibiki punch at an incoming Noise.

"You need to be careful. Those are the Noise I was talking about, back at the Dark Plains." Hibiki dash toward a group of Noises surrounding them. While singing Believe in Justice and beating the living snot out of them.

"Just stay close to us and you won't turn into carbon by them." Chris expands the length and width of her crossbows and shoot a pair of enormous crystal spike into the air. The crystal like spike break apart into large number of smaller spikes which rain down on the targets. It also create a beautiful sight of a red wave of energy temporarily cover the night sky, a group of Noises try to get her from behind was introduced to Kuran's dual blade spear as he slash and dice them all easily.

The trio quickly regroup back to back with each other as they observed the amount of Noises still left.

Chris noticed the largest Noise flying in the air with others. "Hoh~ so that one is the leader eh?" Analyzed as she, Kuran and Hibiki easily spot the big Noise. With that launcher that contain missiles appear from both armor part of her legs as she shoot them toward the Noise she identified as the leader. But despite the missiles chasing it the Noises was able to maneuver it way out of the destruction path while some of the other not so lucky one get caught in the crossfire. "Tch! Then how about this?!" Chris then transform both her crossbows to barrel gun and shoot rapidly towards the Noise. But the leader wrap itself to a spike, that much larger than the normal one doing it, and charging head first at Chris as well repealing all the shots that hit it.

Seeing this Hibiki quickly step in right in front of Chris, she then made a powerful leap she cock back her fist and charge straight at the Noise meeting it head on, upon arm reach, she unleash a power straight punch that knocked the Noise away.

At the same time Kuran pull out a large iron ball with chain from his bag that was hanging around his pelt and swing it to the Noise, as it crashing to the ground, but was able to recover and take off to the air, avoiding all of Chris's shoots

"How the hell did you pull out a fucking iron ball out of that tiny bag?!" Chris ask as she try to catch the Noise with her bullets. But before the dark user could answer her question, they heard Hibiki calling their name out frantically which earn their attention as their eyes widened when they saw that the train is reaching a tunnel, Kuran act fast and opened a dark corridor under their feet and when thought back inside the train.

"That was close." Hibiki said with a smile in a relieved tone something that shared with the other two. "Your really are a lifesaver, Kuran-kun!"

"Don't mention it." He said. Thought then he heard a click and felt a gun hold on the back of his head. Raising slowly his hands he asks Hibiki and Chris "Friend of you two?"

"Wait Aoi-san! Kuran-kun isn't the bad guy. He's the one we told you about three months ago." Hibiki explained to Aoi.

"So then he on our side?" She asks, lowering her gun. "Sorry about that, I thought you're the one who control the Noises."

"Don't worry, I get it a lot." He said and asks. "So anyone got a bright idea?"

"There not much I can do, while we're inside the stupid tunnel." Chris answered, while Hibiki seem to think of something.

"That's it!" Hibiki said, pumping her fist to her palm in a manner like someone have an idea.

"Oh? You got something that could work?" Chris asks expectancy.

"I just remember something I read in Master's battle instruction manual!" Hibiki exclaimed excitedly. "We should just in couple one of the carriage and smash it to them!" She declared which gain an exasperated look from Chris who face palming right now.

"Is that manual for real?" She wondered. "There's no way that will work. They will just pass through it like nothing." Chris said, like a teacher teach the most basic to an idiotic student.

"But we're going to hit them with more than that, right?" Kuran asks with a mischievous smile, getting what Hibiki is planning.

"Yep! You got it, Kuran-kun!" Hibiki said, returning with the same smile, leaving Chris and Aoi with a curious look.

Just as the Noises rush to the tunnel along with the leader, Chris shoot the connection to the last carriage.

"Thanks Chris-chan." She said as she push the carriage towards the Noises.

"Are you two sure know what you're doing?" Chris asked with some doubt.

Hibiki just ignored her as she use her whole body to push the carriage apart with her back on the back on the rest of the train. With one push, the carriage part separated from the train and head straight to the Noises.

At that moment both Hibiki and Kuran jumped off the train right at the exit of the tunnel.

"You're ready, Hibiki?" Kuran asks, creating two daggers in each hand as he charge it up with darkness.

"Anytime!" She said standing ready with her fist armor shift to gauntlet with two extra booster on it. Before the Noises can completely pass through the train, Kuran throw his dagger overflowing with darkness to the carriage as Hibiki's gauntlet shoot out fire from behind as it to the large Noises as Hibiki flying straight toward at the leader to unleash a powerful punch crushing the Noises completely, at that moment Kuran summon a dark corridor, warping Hibiki to his side as the explosion caused by both teen's attacks also engulf the Noises that follow behind and destroy them completely.

"Now that's one way to clean those freaks up." Kuran said, when suddenly Hibiki hug the dark keybearer, causing him to fall to the ground with the girl on top if him by surprise.

"HIbiki! What are you doing?" asks Kuran in shock.

"I'm hugging you." She answered, sitting straight on Kuran's lap with a bright smile. "I'm just so happy to see you again!"

"I'm also happy to see you too. But can you get off of me? We're kinda in a real awkward position." Kuran state, blushing.

Hibiki blinks with her a couple of times, as a deep red blush appeared on her face, realizing that she is sitting on the teen's private part and get on her feet real fast.

"S-sorry! I-I w-wasn't thinking s-straight." She stuttered, troubling with her fingers.

Kuran smiled at the girl, getting off the ground. "You really haven't changed in the slightest, besides your new look." Referring to Hibiki's armor. As she return to her civil clothing.

"S-speaking of change! You sure got a lot stronger than before, Kuran-kun!" Hibiki changing the subject. "You even use that iron ball like it was made of Papier Mache!"

"That was nothing. I haven't even use this bad boy." Kuran hold up his hand and summon Light within Darkness in front of her.

"Is that a keyblade!?" Hibiki said, surprising and took Kuran's hand that is holding the weapon, jumping up and down. "That's so wonderful! I knew you'll get your own personal keyblade! And it so beautiful to the boot too!"

"Thanks" told Kuran "But mind explaining what is going on? It is bad enough that I am at a complete different place than intended but not knowing the stitch might quite troublesome."

"Sure! But can you make one of those doors thingies to the train? I'm still kinda in the middle of a mission." She asked.

"Sorry. I can only open a corridor to places I know." He explained. "Or we are playing a universe wide lottery of where we might end up."

" _There's no need. I have arranged a helicopter to your location."_ The Voice of Hibiki's commander voice was heard thought her communicant.

"Thanks, Master." She said and a chopper came, taking them to mission's designation.

As they move to the chopper, Kuran wondered "So… mind filling me in?" And Hibiki tell about her mission.


End file.
